Afflictions
Any condition added to a character whether positive or negative is considered and affliction. Hurting afflictions, Healing afflictions and Enhancements afflictions are the three categorizations so far defined. Glitter is and affliction as well. Afflictions include conditions such as bleeding, poisoning, freezing, Affliction's fractional damage is to only its own affliction. For example if you have 3 different afflictions dealing 1/3 damage, you will NOT lose 1 hp every turn, rather in 3 turns you will lose 3 HP as all 3 afflictions reached a full HP point in damage They also have a limited duration, exceptions to this rule would be the healing affliction of glitter or the extreme afflictions that damage the characters body and permanent affliction of Death. (vampires, shattered and zombies my be immune to this affliction temporally) to fight an affliction a character my spend there turn with a healing check. Only Unique Afflictions can stack on top of each other. ie Poison affliction on top of a freezing affliction. Afflictions *Unique Afflictions can stack on top of each other *If they inflict damage, it is applied in fraction of an HP point **Example: Bleeding deals 1/3 HP per turn, and lasts for 3 turns **It was proposed that the denominator of an Affliction's damage is based on a character's Hardiness *Afflictions can be positive as well as negative *Unless specifically stated, Afflictions of the same type do not stack, but rather prolong the duration of the Affliction *An Afflictions numerator represents the damage it deals, and the denominator represents the duration of the Affliction. Afflictions dissipate when its duration has passed. Damage is dealt by an Affliction when its duration has passed. If the Affliction is removed before the duration is over, all fractions of damage are not accrued. *Damage is dealt in whole numbers only *Glitter is viewed as a permanent Affliction that modifies the Health stat Extreme Maintained Damage (EMD) *An extreme Affliction, such as immolation *May or may not have a limited duration *3 HP of damage is dealt after a certain number of turns *3 HP of damage is sufficient to destroy a limb *Affliction for Zombies and Zombie-Vampires only *3/(Hardiness/2) Healing Checks *Each turn, a character may potentially have the opportunity to randomly eliminate one of their harmful Afflictions *Instead of attacking *If successful, remove one random harmful affliction *Health + 1d6 vs 8 Clarification of Affliction Mechanics: *Damage is dealt by each single affliction when its accrued damage reaches a whole number *Afflictions persist until their Duration has been reached or they have been counteracted *Affliction effects are determined at the beginning of a character's turn *Each character gets to make one Heal Check per turn, regardless of their other actions *Heal Checks are performed immediately after Affliction effects are determined *If a player chooses, they may spend their turn making an additional Heal Check Glitter aside Positive afflicted can be archived various methods such as *Combat Drugs: **These are performance enhancing drugs, often used by soldiers. The characteristics of an individual drug will vary, but some overarching rules were established. *Nano Drugs: **These are chemicals that cause a user's glitter to greatly overexert itself for a pre programmed duration. This overexertion has the potential to cause permanent damage to the user, and as such the duration is significantly limited (to 10 minutes at most). *Activator: **Activator is an injectable cocktail of chemicals that enhances and fuels the healing activity of a character's glitter. *Soul magic healing *A character Light child, Celeste or Djinn uses a soul piece powered spell to speed the recovery of a character rather then trying to heal them out right Last Res0rt RPG Wiki Armor Stats and ablities Standard Ranged weapons Energy weapons